


The Directed Intent Affair

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: The Directed Affairs [2]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Directedverse, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya has decided to figure out something about Napoleon. Napoleon will be able to understand when his mind engages with anything besides Illya's outfit. BDSM AU, written for the "leather/latex/rubber" prompt for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Directed Intent Affair

Napoleon was a man with very few weaknesses, but he would admit that a sub in tight leather pants was one of them. Especially when the submissive in question was his devilishly good-looking and possibly not-actually-submissive partner Illya, who when Napoleon opened the door to his apartment was bending over the sideboard and showing off exactly what skintight leather did for a man's ass.

"Um," he said, which was pretty coherent, all things considered. "Going somewhere?"

Illya looked over his shoulder at him and smirked. "I wanted to test a theory," he said, straightening up. "Possibly unfair of me."

"Well, you're certainly testing something," Napoleon said, "And it may be the limits of my restraint against propriety and several regulations of service and good manners besides."

Warm leather made a particular kind of creaking noise when someone was wearing it that tight, and when Illya walked over to stand next to him Napoleon could hear it. It made him want to test out several of the other properties of leather he knew about, like its texture, its capacity for heat conduction, and the way it felt against his erection when he rubbed up against it. He swallowed, hard.

"Hmm," Illya said. "Yes, see, the way I understand it dominants are supposed to be the ones in control, and yet one seductive outfit and suddenly that control is gone."

"You don't have dominants in Russia?" Napoleon asked, too distracted to be shocked.

Illya shrugged. "Not really in the same way as it works here. We're encouraged to marry for producing children. It's more efficient that way."

"Uh-hunh," Napoleon said. He hadn't made it more than four steps inside the door, and his partner was effectively seducing him. This was a hell of a turn. He pushed past Illya, focusing on what he was saying. "So, male-female, then. And no one in charge?" It sounded about as unsexy as a root canal, but that was Soviet sociology for you.

"Everyone has a sphere in which they're most competent, and should be in charge," Illya said, following him. "Even the most decadent submissives I've met traveling with you have been somehow talented. Why not split things up that way?"

"All right." Napoleon turned around slowly. Illya was leaning against the back of his couch, and the reflection of light up the curve of his hip was almost too perfect not to touch. "So is there any reason you're dressed up like a centerfold to have this discussion? I honestly don't mind if you bat lefty, righty, switch or have a designated hitter, as long you're on my team."

Illya raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think that was what they meant when they advised 'think about baseball.'"

"I'm doing my best, over here." He gave Illya an inquiring look, somewhat desperately. _"Are_ you making a pass?"

Illya smirked. "You're usually much more suave than this."

"I'm usually not talking to my partner."

"Well," Illya said. "If I'm going to do something as transgressive as all this..." he shifted his weight and stretched out his leg and for a moment Napoleon lost all track of the conversation. "I have to know how far you're willing to go."

Napoleon licked his lips, then dragged his gaze up to Illya's amused expression. "So that's a yes to my earlier question, is it?"

"It's a yes," Illya said, "if you're up for it."

He thought that over for a moment. Thought about how tempting it would be to pin Illya over the back of the sofa. Thought about Illya's smirk and Illya's fingers warm against his neck.

Gingerly, slowly, Napoleon crouched down and then knelt on the floor, only then running his hand up the outside of Illya's leg, feeling the soft warm texture of the leather under his fingers. "So," he said softly. "If that's the way they do it in the Soviet Union, then working with a male dom..." he looked up and caught Illya's smile. "That must be a little transgressive as well."

"Well," Illya said, reaching down and patting his fingers, "Who says I haven't been corrupted by you decadent capitalists?"

"I'll happily take the blame for that one," Napoleon said, leaning forward to rest his head against Illya's stomach. Illya's breathing was fast, and his fingers came around to stroke gently at Napoleon's neck. "As long as I get to reap the rewards as well."

"I'm quite happy with that arrangement," Illya said.

Napoleon ran his hand up Illya's leg and was happy with that arrangement as well.


End file.
